


Lay All Your Love On Me

by OMAWSmutFics (OfMonstersAndWerewolves)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, F/F, Flirting, Grinding, Lesbian Sex, Lust, Medication side effects, My First Smut, New Year's Eve, New Year's Smut, Non-Explicit Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfMonstersAndWerewolves/pseuds/OMAWSmutFics
Summary: It's New Year's Eve, and after finishing a film, Alice and Robin see the new year in in quite the pleasurable way indeed.
Relationships: Alice Jones | Tilly/Robin | Margot
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Lay All Your Love On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - **Your OTP spend New Year's Eve together**
> 
> This is my first smut fic, so I'm really new to the whole thing. You'll probably have noticed I've uploaded this using a new pseud which will be my dedicated smut pseud should I decide to write any more.
> 
> I've kept it non-explicit, so there's no mention of genitals or things entering places or whatever. In fact they've kept their clothes on. But it's still smutty, with references to orgasms and that kinda thing.
> 
> I don't know enough about things like Dom/Sub categories to know if they apply here for certain, but there may be some light application of it... maybe? Alice pleads a bit and Robin gladly gives it to her. Can you tell I'm new to this XD ?
> 
> There's also a few worries about anorgasmia brought on by Alice's meds.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The new year was fast approaching, and Alice and Robin were spending their time lounging on the sofa, having just finished a film.

Alice pushed herself up, resting her head on Robin's shoulder. “I liked that.”

“Yeah, I'm aware. It's not as though you watch it every other day, of course.”

“Oi, I don’t watch it that often! But ok, Nobin, you pick the next film if you're so bored by this one.”

Robin raised an eyebrow. “You know I much prefer you putting a tongue rather than words in my mouth, Al.”

“Maybe I want to do both,” she replied, smirking.

“Go on then.”

“I will!” Repositioning herself, she grabbed Robin’s t-shirt, leaning closer and closer. “Buuuut, only after you've decided the next film,” she said, stopping centimetres away from her lips.

Robin tutted. “I don't wanna watch another one.”

“Aww, Nobin,” she whined, pouting. “It's New Year's Eve. We need to see the new year in some way. There's no way I'm going to sleep yet. If you don't pick one I'll p-”

Soft. Wet. Hot. Robin pushed Alice's lips apart with her tongue, the meeting of their mouths getting steamier by the second. Eventually, and to the disappointment of Alice, Robin pulled back.

“Who said anything about going to sleep?”

Oh? _Oh!_

That sounded promising.

Alice grinned, raising an eyebrow briefly, before it furrowed.

“But what if I don't... you know?”

Ever since she'd started her meds, Alice had noticed it had made it a little harder for her to be... well... tipped over the edge. It was a common side effect, and it was more than worth it for the improvement in her mood, but she'd have been lying if it hadn't made her feel a little insecure.

“I mean I'll try my best,” Robin said, leaning on her elbows. “Are you that worried about it?”

“Well… not really. I don't know. It's not the end of the world, but it is... frustrating.” She huffed.

“I know, baby, I know.”

“Still." She shrugged. "It's nice either way.”

“Yeah?”

“Uh huh.”

“You _were_ close last time.”

“You have no idea.” With that, and having ran out of any ability to stop herself, Alice caught Robin's lips, almost throwing herself at her. Robin’s fingers swam through her hair, her hand supporting the back of her head. 

“You want to take this upstairs?”

“Do I ever.”

Robin practically jumped up from her place on the sofa, grabbing Alice's hand before legging it up to the first floor. She nearly lost her footing on one step, and though she powered on, Alice could see the blush coming over her cheeks.

Arriving in their bedroom, Robin hurried over to the window, shutting it. In the meantime, Alice had sat herself down on the chair beside the desk, legs closed together. Robin, seeing the opportunity, lowered herself to straddle Alice's lap.

“Impatient, are we?” she said, giving her wife the best sultry tone she could muster. “I'd barely sat down before you were on me.”

Robin's warm breath brushed against her skin, her eyes brandishing a hunger longing to be fulfilled.

Their lips met. Oh, what a spark that was, when done so passionately, so full of lust, but also so full of love.

Hands fell to waists and beside cheeks. Minds fell into mesmerising trances. Soft touch. Sweet scent. Nothing and no one existing in the world beyond themselves.

But they both longed to go further, and a subtle upwards thrust gave Robin the cue she needed.

Starting slow, Robin started to move her hips, grinding on Alice's lap. Alice let out a brief whine between kisses.

“You know the bed's looking awfully empty right now?”

Alice bit her lower lip, looking her up and down in answer.

Robin slithered off her wife's lap, giving Alice the chance to scurry over to the edge of the bed, where she leant back against the duvet. 

“Come and get it then.” she said, as Robin wet her lips, hands either side of Alice's hips. The teasing was unbearable, but so worth it for the reactions it got out of her wife.

Crawling onto the sheets, Alice fell back onto the bed, Robin hovering over her, meeting her lips again with more and more passionate kisses. Desire clear, the grinding of her hips continued as she straddled her, their intensity growing with each one.

And oh wow, did it feel good.

Alice was now moaning occasionally, heart beating faster, her excitement rising, rising, rising! Robin pulled back, her breathing getting ever quicker.

“Keep going.”

“Very well.”

“Don't stop," she pleaded, voice strained. “Please, keep going. Keep going!”

“I will, oh _baby_ I will.”

More.

More.

“More.”

“Keep getting up there for me.”

Her voice - so tender. So gentle.

“More.”

“You're so close, baby.”

Robin knew her so well. And with that, Robin's grinding quickened in pace.

Building. Closer. And closer! And closer-oh wow!

Alice was at breaking point. She needed release. She needed it!

Nearly there. Nearly there! Nearly! There! There!

There!

As Alice reached the climax, her heart pounded in her ears, her breathing quickened, the tension eased.

Release...

She sat catching her breath, a little sweaty perhaps, but beyond satisfied.

Oh, that had been a good one.

Robin rolled off her, panting into the pillow.

Her vision had gone ever so slightly blurry, and the rush of blood from her head to other parts of her body had left her lightheaded, and no doubt wobbly on her feet, if she’d been inclined to stand up.

Alice began to giggle. This wasn't an uncommon occurrence after sex, for whatever reason.

“Am I that bad?” she heard beside her.

“You got me there, didn't you?”

“Well then I think a thank you is in order, don't you?”

“Shove off, Robin.”

“Fine. The next time you want to orgasm, you can do it yourself.”

Alice turned her head to look at her. “Screw you!”

“Yes please.”

Alice reached over and whacked her with a pillow. In doing so, she caught sight of the clock on the bedside table.

00:04

“What a way to see the new year in, huh?”

“Happy New Year.”

“Happy New Year, Alice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> And welcome to 2021!


End file.
